


Armour

by Eroway



Series: This Moment Lasts Forever [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Lap Sex, Lingerie, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroway/pseuds/Eroway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old wound of MacCready's mean Arianna and him can't get up to their usual tricks. With some lacy finds from a buried storeroom, Arianna shows MacCready another side of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armour

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from the headcannon I have about that bandage that MacCready wears on his left leg. 
> 
> I haven't ever written female Top before. I hope you all enjoy anyway.

Fanueil Hall had been an unmitigated disaster from the moment they had walked in. They had known about the Super Mutants but the Protectrons had just been the icing on the cake. MacCready and Arianna just about had it in control when then they heard the eep beep beep beep in the distance.  
  
“Shit, RJ! Where is it?” Arianna cried out over the sharp bangs of her rifle, nailing a mutant in the arm with a spray of blood. The had found themselves pinned on the stairs, a broken table pushed in front of them to acted as a barrier. Arianna would pop her head over, the rifle heavy in her hand but she knew it better than anything in this world. She knew it's weight, it's range and it's power. Long months of fighting with it had fostered a battle calmness. And with MacCready at her side they were a well oiled machine.  
MacCready cried already firing as Arianna kneeled down reloading as quickly as she could, “ Definitely west. Can't make out where yet.” Three pops in quick succession a grunt of pain; a heavy bump hitting the floor across the expanse. Mentally she ticked off one death. There was at least another four, a suicider and wherever the hell the protectrons had gone. Ari counted off the next two shots and she was ready. One final bullet and she was back up.  
  
Her sights instantly fell on a mutant who had peeked out of the side of the bullet pitted wooden pillar. With an exhale, her finger pulled the trigger and with a surge of pride she dropped him between the eyes, viscera erupting into the air. No time for joy though, she swept the rifle along the room.  
  
“One mutie at 11 o'clock. Two at 3 o'clock.” she said it just as much for herself as she did for Mac. It was the part of her that was the General; the Communicator; the old lawyer. She took pot shots to keep the mutants head down. She was out. MacCready was up and ready before her knee's hit the floor.  
  
The beeping suddenly got louder and with a rumble from above Ari realised it was just above them. Dust rained from the ruined ceiling above them. Moments crystallised into minutes as she saw the glow of the red light of whatever they used to make such a potent bomb through a broken hole in the ceiling. She heard the Protectron's synthetic voice crackle realising they were going to take their shot. Almost too quickly the beeping sped up in proximity to the robots above them.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Arianna bundled into MacCready with a dive a football player would have been proud of. MacCready let out a cry of shock before they were tumbling down the stairs legs and arms tangling together. A resounding boom echoed through the mouldering timbers shaking the debris and plaster all around them. Metal shrieked as the ceiling gave way. Burning steel of destroyed automaton's rushed past their eyes in horror a long with cabinets and garbage from the rooms above destroying the stairs next to them. With a groan and a crash the floor gave way from underneath them.  
  
They smashed through a floor before landing with a bump in what seemed to be a small room. There was no natural light and only the sound of their conjoined heavy breathing. A few moments of laying in the wood and dust determining if anything was broken, Arianna rolled onto her side with a cough from the dust. She found the knob on her Pip-boy and flooded the room with it's yellow beam.  
  
“Ow.” MacCready groaned next to her. Ari scooted over to him on hands and knees. She felt bruised but otherwise fine.  
  
“You OK, RJ?”  
  
“Did I say ow?” with that he gave a sneeze, “Ah! That hurt, dammit my ribs.”  
  
Ari pulled a stimpack out of the bag that was still around her shoulders. The glow of the Pip-boy surrounded the man that had been her companion, friend, lover these past months. She noted a couple of deep scratches but he seemed mostly intact. She grabbed his leg and shoved the needle in before he could protest. They had fought together long enough to know he hated the things. Any time he did it was too slow and gingerly making it hurt way more than it needed.  
  
“Ah! Jeez, angel. You could be a little gentler?”  
  
“Yes, sorry. Are you hurt or just scrapes and bruises?”  
  
“Yeah think so. You took the wind out of my sails is all, stimpack is helping though. What is it with you and falling through floors by the way?”  
  
Arianna poked her tongue out at him. He smiled that half smile that drove her crazy; equal parts teasing and arrogant. The smile didn't quite meet his eyes though those gorgeous orbs of blue that was her favourite thing about him. The little things she picked up knowing was something not quite right. But he was prideful and private and he would tell her when he needed.  
  
“I don't exactly make a habit of it, Robert. They just seem to give way from underneath me, which I am sure I shouldn't take personally. Where the hell are we anyway?”  
Ari pulled herself up feeling an ache in her quads brushing the chalky dust from her clothes. She shone the Pip-boy around the room before gasping audibly. MacCready was up in a second, hand at her shoulders. Ready to protect her in a moment. Arianna just stood staring at the rows and rows of clothes around her. Old pre-war clothes, vacuum wrapped, heels in boxes, packets of stockings and knickers and everything else she had lost.  
  
“This must have been a storage room for the Fallons in here. Underwear! Oh sweet mother! These are my size!”  
  
MacCready watched with bemusement as she went from box to box and rail from rail; ripping the clothes from it's packaging and stuffing it in her oversized bag. It was seldom she got the opportunity to revel in the things the way they were before. He sat on a box, rubbing an old ache in his left knee just watching her. Her face was tinged with nostalgia but it seemed to be a happy one for once. Over the past few weeks, ever since the Institute, it had been hard to get a genuine smile on her face. Her warm brown eyes flicked over designs and her hands roamed over material and she seemed content.  
  
That was the only thing he could ask for in the world. They had been together long enough for their love to develop and deepen. He had cared for her before but facing losing her to Institute...He had realised how much she meant to him. The barrenness he felt in his soul without her there had pinnacled into his chest and now he wouldn't, couldn't, let her go. The person he joked with, laughed with; the person who accepted him one hundred percent. Arianna was the one who had coaxed the truth out of him into what he had done. She never derided him over his past actions, just listened with a careful open mind.  
  
More than that, she was actually trying to make this world better. And with time, he could have Duncan up here. They could be a family and have a safe place to have a life. No Brotherhood to commandeer their crops and take their livelihood. So yeah, he could afford to give her a few moments in fabrics, and shoes that looked uncomfortable though strangely attractive.  
  
“So what's with the clothes, love?” he asked skidding over the rubble towards her. Yep, there was definitely pain. It ached along the inside of his knee and spread into his quad.  
  
“Hm?” she didn't stop her rummaging, “It's just a different kind of armour I suppose. There was nothing like walking into court in a good suit. I could put it on and take on the world. Or put on a pretty dress and feel like a star. Or sexy lingerie if you wanted to make a night of it. I liked dressing up, it made me more confident even when I didn't feel it.”  
  
“You don't feel like that now, right?” he placed his hands on her hips and touched his nose to her neck. He loved the smell of her even if they were covered in sweat and dust. He loved the way her hair curled with the dampness, sticking to her cheeks having escaped her braid.  
  
“I don't know.” she said stuffing a black dress into her bag, “I mean, I have lost a fair bit of the weight from Shaun now, but no I don't feel as confident in my body as I used to. Saying that I also don't care what anyone thinks as much. The Wasteland doesn't care about the size of my hips.”  
  
“Well you should know that I think your body is beautiful. I love every inch of it. Your neck-” He peppered the words with kisses. A light grazing bite that made her shiver. MacCready's hands roamed her hips, hard and slow drawing up to her waist. It was possessive and full of want. Ari stopped her scavenging.“-your waist is so small and soft. I love my teeth on your skin....”  
  
“What is it about me falling through floors that makes you want to fuck me, Mr MacCready?” Arianna whispered, her voice heavy and husky with need. She leaned into him as his hands roamed over her clothing sweeping across her upper thigh with one hand and pulling her braid back with the other; demanding her lips on his. Arianna turned to him voraciously claiming his mouth as his hand kneaded the curve of her ass.  
  
“Paaaaaiiiinn” a guttural scream from above them stopped the couple in their tracks. MacCready pulled away gently and sneaked over to his rifle that still lay on the floor. He looked through the sights and couldn't see the mutant. He sighed heavily looking over at Arianna who was flushed at his ministrations.  
  
“I promise we will continue this later. Just once we clean up.”

* * *

Dusk had fallen by the time they got back to the lighthouse. Though the glowing one no longer lit the glass, it was still a beacon of home for Arianna. The pace had been slow because it was clear that MacCready had hurt himself worse than he would have liked to admit.  
  
Once they had cleared out of Fanueil they had been going slow. Arianna was carrying most of the scav, her bags almost bursting. Mac had started limping not far from Goodneighbor but he had been adamant that he didn't want to turn back. By the time they had got out of Boston he had needed a stick to help with the limp. He had even stimpacked himself but it wasn't helping.  
  
By the time she had got him on the sofa, he looked drawn and tired. She wanted to chastise him for being so prig headed but she couldn't not when he had suffered in relative silence. No moaning meant he was hurt. She made some tea on the stove and got some bread and brahmin meat. She took their meal through to the living room, happily munching on her sandwich and gave him the other half.  
  
RJ had his leg up on the patchwork red sofa. He had taken off his trousers, his duster neatly folded under his left leg. His cap was resting on the corner of the chair with the grey wool scarf she had given him back in Sanctuary. His sandy hair was covered in dust from Fanueil but it was too late to start a shower now. MacCready barely tolerated a hot bath let alone a cold shower. Gently she brushed some hair from his face, combing out a bit of the dust whilst she was at it. He moaned happily as she ran her fingers through eyes closed. With that she peered down to his leg. Just under the knee cap was big patch of swelling about the size of a rifle bullet.  
  
“What happened to your knee?” she asked gently. Robert's blue eyes snapped open a frown marring his features. Arianna drew her hand to caress next to his mouth. He softened instantly and gave her hand a chaste kiss.  
  
“Little Lamplight was reams of caves. There were tons on Mutants from an old Vault and the had just the same penchant for explosives than these as-bunch. Dammit that didn't sound better...”Arianna sniggered which was rewarded with a small bite to the hand that was still stroking his face, “Annnnyway. They caused a cave in when Pip and I were scavenging fungus. I stupidly pushed Pip out of the way but my leg got trapped from the boulders. Long story short, I broke my leg but Lucy managed to patch me up. She splinted the leg and it got better but my knee is shot because of the way it...twisted.” he involuntary shuddered at the memory. The wrenching pop. Being trapped for hours until Pip got help. Not the most fun he had ever had, “Generally it's fine but its something to do with my ligaments she said? You can't heal them. They don't mend like bones do. Not sure if it was the fall or your well timed hug”  
  
“-don't be sorry, you saved my life.” he scolded her with a frown,” It will be OK now we aren't traipsing across the Commonwealth. A day's rest it will be right as rain, promise.”  
  
“Let me at least get some cold water for it to bring down the swelling. It will help.” Before even waiting for a response Ari wandered off through the house. It didn't take long for her to come back with a can of purified water and a weird paste that made MacCready's eyebrow shoot up with confusion.  
  
“Stop with the look,” she said sinking down onto her knee's in front of him, “It is hubflower, melon flower and a stimpack. Mama Murphy swears by it...”  
  
“You didn't even say that convincingly yourself, you know.” Arianna didn't have an answer for that but if anything Mama Murphy did know chems so it was worth a try. The paste was thin and gelatinous a bit like old ibuprofen gel. Gently she rubbed circles around MacCready's knee. Little scar peppered the flesh there, a rambunctious child she thought and smiled trying to imagine the foul mouthed Little Mayor he described himself as.  
  
Gently she kneaded the flesh from the top of his shin, up and over the knee cap into the hard muscles of his quad. MacCready made a throaty groan of pleasure. Whether the gel was working or not she wasn't sure. She peered up from her ministrations to see a very hungry look on MacCready's face.  
  
“Damn, I want you.” he said so purely and unabashedly that it made her blush, “If it wasn't for this damned knee I would have you bent over this sofa.” Arianna licked her lips. Phantom fingers were on her hips from back in the storeroom. She wanted him too.  
  
“I will be back, soon. You ice that knee.” She thrust the still cool tin into his hands and ran up the stairs. MacCready groaned, all ready half hard because of her hands. The way that they had slid up his thigh so soft, the way she bit her lip when she concentrated. This woman, made him crazy. And when she got an idea in her head...  
  
At least he didn't have to wait long but what met him floored him instantly. His cock twitched instantly. Arianna stood at the bottom of the stairs in the tightest black dress he had seen. It was like a second skin on her, highlighting every curve like she had been poured into it. A tailored jacket hid her curves but he ass and hips looked magnificent. He dragged his eyes down her legs, clad in nylon stockings to that pair of shiny black high heels that he had looked at with her. Her hair was pinned on her head hastily and some stray curls fell around her face. The only splash of colour was the red on her voluptuous lips. She looked stunning as she turned slowly, lightly wiggling her hips suggestively. She looked dominating, in control, but the look had a severity to it that made him want to undress her. Now.  
  
“Ari...damn....”  
  
“This was my favourite “costume” back in the old days. I used to wear something like this in the court room. Maybe not the make-up...bit flashy...heels were definitely not this high. What do you think?”  
  
“....” MacCready's mouth was dry, he was definitely hard now. Those big beautiful brown eyes smiled with mischief.  
  
“Wow speechless. I must still have it,” and she winked which MacCready could not help but groan longingly too, “So I thought we could play a game.”  
  
“I don't think I am thinking about games, angel.” The words came out slowly, a touch of possessive warning, low and deep that swept through her.  
  
“You might like this one though.” She bit her thumb lightly, watching MacCready's eyes follow her every movement hungrily. Just like the old days, she felt powerful and confident,” I ask you a question and when you answer I take off a piece of clothing. You of course can stop at any time. I decide what to take off. Seem fair?”  
  
“Not in the slightest,” MacCready laughed the sound was like rain on a tin roof, pure free; the sound warmed her, “and I grew up in a cave and know some pretty unfair games. But, sure, colour me intrigued.”  
  
Arianna bit her lip, her perfect white teeth contrasting on the red lipstick she wore. MacCready almost lost it when she bent over to flick on her Pip-boy right in front of him. Magnolia's voice crooned for them. MacCready was holding in a breath as she lightly shook her hips in time just too far from reach.  
  
“I will go easy on you,” she smirked at him, “Question 1 – What's your favourite item I am wearing?”  
  
The answer should have been easy but Magnolia was singing and Arianna shook in time, touching down her hips and thigh's. Her eyes never left MacCready. 

“I got lips, ruby and sweet  
I've got hips that can't be beat  
I've got eyes that are lookin' for a love  
I just need a man who's man enough” 

She neared him with a look of hunger so blatant in her eye MacCready couldn't stop staring. Arianna placed her hands in her hair, slowly undulating to the jazz. MacCready was almost happy not to answer. That was until she raised her leg onto the sofa. The tight black skirt raised just enough so he could see the tips of lace stockings. Never before had he seen them on a women in real life. There had been some dirty mags in the caves but nothing had prepared him for this.  
  
“Heel....dammit...heels....” he blurted it out strained and needy. Arianna hummed in her throat.  
  
“Interesting answer. That mean you want me to keep them on?” MacCready smirked. His grin was devilish and full of want. The moment when his arrogance got the better of him and despite how fucking turned on he was he couldn't help tease her.  
  
“Is that Question 2?” Arianna's eyes narrowed on him. It was a dangerous look one that he had seen fired during negotiations. Or at Deacon when he was working her last nerve. Mac squirmed under the intensity of her gaze, keenly aware of how aroused he was.  
  
“If you want it to be...yes.” she said the words, slowly acquiescing to his cheekiness.  
  
“Yes, please leave them on”  
  
Arianna peeled off the suit jacket slowly. She felt amazing doing this for him. The bedroom was her place to be submissive yet occasionally, like a genie in a bottle she had to let this out. Embrace herself be confident in her body and feel like a goddess. In a time where so much was gone, what was wrong in enjoying her sexuality. Feel as gorgeous as he made her.  
  
“Help me with my zip, then.” She punctured the words making sure it wasn't a question. Arianna felt the slight shake of his hands as she sat in his lap. Just as he tugged the top of the material she rolled her hips slowly. Robert's erection was hard against her back, the friction of the skirt and his boxers were too much and RJ groaned, head thrown back. Again she circled her hips, popping up over his erection. Arianna felt his hot hands on her back, a kiss to the naked skin there trembling with need. With a surge of adrenaline, a hope that she would stay just there he slipped the dress from her shoulders, licking across her shoulder tasting her skin. With a clip of her heel she spun back out of his grasp holding the dress to her chest.  
  
“Naughty. Perhaps I should put the dress back on? “ she said smirking at him. Dramatically she pulled at the zip.  
  
“No! Please don't.” MacCready uttered through gritted teeth. This was new territory for him and though he was frustrated by not being able to touch her; his straining erection reminded him of how much he was enjoying her teasing. Arianna shimmied round turning her back to him with the lilt of the music and dropped the top of her dress. Unbearably slowly she peeled the dress down the curves of her ass. Wiggling suggestively before dropping it to the floor. She peered over her shoulder and blew MacCready's stunned face a blew him a kiss.  
  
MacCready eyes roamed every inch of her body. Never before had he seen someone so perfect. A momentary flash of annoyance passed through him at the thought that she didn't like her body. He would spend the rest of his days proving to her how beautiful she was. The soft light of the lanterns made her skin shimmer against the black lace of her panties. They were cut high, contouring the round, lusciousness of her bottom. MacCready's eyes followed the garter down the backs of her thighs, framed in nylon. The lace delicate at the top of her stockings. The seam that led down to those shiny, wicked, heels. MacCready swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably. Every fibre of cloth he wore felt heavy and constricting. He pawed at himself gently to get comfortable, his whole body throbbing to get his hands on her.  
  
Arianna danced to the jazz slowly, twisting her hips round to show him everything. The black lace bra was a size too small but it pushed her breasts together so tight that they threatened to spill over. Damn it felt good to see him in front of her, eating up every movement as she ran her hands over her the softness of her curves. She felt wanted, beautiful, an ass kicking goddess.  
  
“Question 3, tell me something you have always wanted to do?”  
  
“Well I have always wanted to drive a car.” Arianna laughed despite herself when she met the smugness in his gaze. She strode over the short distance and placed a hand on his chest pushing him hard against the sofa. She climbed on to his lap and languidly ground into the stiffness. MacCready cried out desperately needing the contact. She placed a hand in his hair and drew on it until his head was pulled back. Her lips were hard on his, her tongue seeking his with a roughness and need of her own. Their teeth clashed as MacCready held her waist and ground her down into his lap. Arianna pulled away still holding his head back.  
  
“You see, now you have a problem. You haven't answered my question and there is two tiny little bits of fabric that stops us going further,” she fluttered her eyes, rolling her hips to make her point. “So I will ask again,” her words were colder and more dangerous than the look, or the bite on his lower lip, “What would you have always wanted to do?”  
  
A flush of embarrassment, or was it lust, spread into his cheeks. He could feel the heat on his face as he gulped in a breath. Arianna's teasing was intense and unrelenting as she undulated on him. Her breasts just a few scant inches from his mouth. She had one of his hands pinned with her own and he didn't dare move the other. His mind twisted, thinking about all the things he wanted to with her, to her. Normally his quick with was something he was proud of, but he could feel her dampness through her panties and his boxers and it was all he could think about. The heat of her body was like a furnace and damned if he wanted to spill every dark little pleasure. Every fantasy he had ever concocted passed through his mind.  
  
“Ah dammit, Ari,” he groaned meeting her eyes, warm and dark, and very self satisfied, “Fuck, I would very much like to tie you up properly...maybe take you over my knee?” he groaned frustrated and blushing making Ari giggle softly. MacCready's eyes fell on her clear and defiant, “I want to see you come undone as I bring you to orgasm with my hands and lips again and again and again. Knowing you can do nothing to escape it” Arianna purred her movements less aggressive. She reached behind herself and unclipped the bra with practised ease. Gently she rose up no longer pinning his member, she dipped her mouth to his ears. Hot breath tingling his ear.  
  
“I would very much like that one day. Now take off your clothes. ” MacCready had never undressed so quickly. He pulled off the open shirt, followed by his vest. Lastly his boxers. Whether it was the gel or the circumstance – his knee no longer ached. He drew the cloth over the iron rod of his cock. Arianna bit her lip, wetting it with her tongue admiring the slight curve of his length. It was thick, heavy with his arousal, jutting from the hard lean planes of his body.  
  
With that she stood peeling off the bra in front of him. The air from the draughty house cooled her flesh, the air dancing on her hard nipples. She let the clip go from her hair, letting her mocha curls cascade down her back. MacCready made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat, a mix between a moan and a growl. Ari rewarded him with a smile and lay along him, her back on his chest. She took those strong calloused hands in hers and guided him around her body, his mouth sucking a mark on her neck edging just at the gates of pain. His hands bit into the softness of her stomach, nails rasping up between her breasts, caressing a V just at the base of her neck. His tongue dragged down the side of her neck to her shoulder, biting hard making her squirm against his erection. Arianna moved her hips, letting his cock drag along her sex. There was such a heat between them it was hard to think straight. Guiding his long fingers down the peaks of her nipples she stopped, letting him squeeze her breasts. She could feel the tension in his body, the will to let go and take her hard. She appreciated his patience because her need was so great as well.  
  
Pulling his hands lower, they found the band of her underwear. His fingers dipped just at the band, tickling the sensitive flesh of her pubis. Ari let go of his hands with a murmured, yes. It was all MacCready needed, he dipped his hands into the lace of her panties, separating the wet folds of her and drawing it back over the hard nub of nerves. Arianna ground into his hand, crying out the moment the hotness of his fingers found it.  
  
“So wet, angel. You are so beautiful. God, I love you.” The sweetness of his words lingering in her ear and his ministrations built up, coiling in her taught like a bow. Arianna felt it building in her thighs until they shook but still MacCready didn't let up with his steady pace. She was moving, writhing on his hand, MacCready held her waist and quickened. The orgasm exploded, rippling through her, crashing through her body leaving it taut with a wordless cry. Arianna sunk into the curve of him for a moment before sinking to the floor onto her knees.  
  
Her mouth wrapped around his cock, swallowing as much as she could of his length in one movement. It was MacCready's turn to cry out as he watched the ruby red of her lips leave the faintest mark at the base of him. The soft pinkness of her wet tongue drew the underside of him before suckling on the tip. Her hand stroked the base of his length before settling hand pressed to this light brown curls of his pubic hair. Then she would take him again, wholly, her mouth and lips working as her head bobbed up and down. Her teasing had done all the hard work, he was so close to the edge that he griped the fabric of the sofa in tense hands. Sensing his closeness Arianna drew up licking pre-cum from him before gliding her tongue along his head.  
  
“Question 4, do you want to fuck me?”  
  
“Hell yes.”  
Arianna turned again peeling the last remaining piece of material slowly. The pink folds of her pussy glistened in between the valley of her thighs still wrapped in stockings. Oh and those heels with their spike stiletto that would haunt his dreams for many a night. Once again she pushed his back onto the back of the sofa. MacCready made no effort to hold himself in, he crushed her body into his hands; nails grazed the planes of her nude back luring her into a kiss. Their mouths intertwined hungry and needy. They broke desperate for breath. Ari straightened letting Roberts mouth found her breast and sucked on her swollen, rosy nipples. Ari sunk into his hands feeling the pleasure pinnacle at the nipple, spreading through her upper body before pooling between her legs. His teeth grazed them, pulling lightly just on the barest edges of pain, knowing how it drove her crazy. Ari's mind was gone, like a twig in a whirlpool. She needed more.  
  
She lowered onto him taking him all in one swift movement, sharp half moons dug into the softness of her back. Ari lifted herself up, gliding sweetly along his length before once again plunging, grazing into her core. Her clit ached from from the fullness of him, stretching her like she was made for him. Just right, so right. His mouth was still pulling at her nipples, he changed from one to the other, making her sex grasp round him. Ari rocked quicker, leaning back so his cock hit that little bundle of nerves sending electric currents through her whole body. MacCready grunted as she quickened the pace, his long fingers kneading the soft flesh of her ass, helping her and guiding her to her orgasm.  
  
Little hiccups of inward breath let MacCready know she was close as she undulated beautifully on him. A red flush of heat spread across her cheeks as MacCready thrust into her meeting each delightful squirm. MacCready watched with earnest as Arianna rode him, blue eyes licked flames across her flesh. Her narrow shoulders shuddered as her round full breasts bounced with every thrust. The tightness of her waist and roundness of her hips. Those lips, smeared red lipstick that could sell Rad Away to a Ghoul. The sweetness of her voice as it cried his name, keening, all for him with rapturous cries.  
  
“Robert! Oh, Robert, please.” she moaned as he thrust into her feeling her walls tighten mercilessly. She stilled her ministrations letting him control the movement. With his hands on her bottom he guided her up and down in times with his thrusts. Beads of sweat glistened on her body, sparkling like dew as he reigned her orgasm. Building it up, pushing deeper and faster until she cried his names in gasps like a prayer. Her body shook collapsing into him, milking his cock for more.  
  
With a feral groan he lifted her, pulling her body close, lips locking savouring each other. MacCready waited for her orgasm to subside drinking in her body feeling her flesh under his fingers. It was Ari that started again, eager to give him pleasure to feel his orgasm rip through her. She bounced on him with fervour and MacCready returned thrusts with equal measure. She watched through half lidded eyes the ecstasy across his face. The clench of his jaw as he gained tempo, his blue eyes meeting hers with silent thoughts of love and devotion. The smirk when he reached down between them to tease her clit taking her once again over the edge. His hand was fervent and his thrusts grew erratic. She held onto him like a woman drowning losing herself to the thrusts of him and his mouth on her neck. Arianna felt the walls of her sex close down on him his beat frenzied, his hands and mouth bruising. He cried bottoming out and Arianna followed seconds later with each hard thrust.  
  
They breathed in each others scents feeling each others heart beat against their chests. Sweat made their body slick and heavy from exertion.  
  
“Is your leg OK? I didn't hurt you did I?” Arianna asked, searching his face for a flicker of dishonesty. His mouth was soft, curled into a small half circle.  
  
“Honestly, it's fine. It doesn't hurt. Pretty sure that is your doing and not Mama Murphy's...concotion.” MacCready petted the coils of her hair noticing three very large love bites on her neck. “Oops,” he laughed, “I hope you didn't have plans to well, see anyone in the next few days...”  
  
“You are telling me I am going to have to keep my hair down in this god forsaken heat?”  
  
“Uh...well or tell them you got bit by a molerat. Sure.” Arianna slid off of his softening member before laughing with him giving him a playful slap on the chest, “Well not far off the truth, I guess.”  
  
“Oooh, ouch.” MacCready laughed all the harder,”You clearly have to take all this off .” he said giving the garter a slight ping,”It makes you a cold woman.” Ari purred in the back of her throat.  
  
“You didn't seem to have any issues with my coldness earlier.” Robert made and appreciative noise before kissing her, stroking stray curls from her face  
  
“That was unabashedly, the single most hottest thing anyone has ever done for me. So yeah I see what you mean about costumes now.”  
  
“Hmm. It was fun. Though I think I am looking forward to your idea.” she said yawning feeling the muscles in her legs burn, enjoying the elated throb from their ministrations.  
  
“Yes, I mean it. So I guess I need to ask do you have anything in red?” Arianna laughed throatily and hit him in the arm before touching her nose into the slope of his neck drinking in the smell of oil and wood. It was the scent of home, their home.  
  
“You are incorrigible. And a brat.” she closed her eyes, her breath already deepening in exhaustion.  
  
“Is that a yes?” he asked stroking her hair, luring her into unconsciousness.  
“Yes.”  
  
“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
